Supercorp ABO
by Mmjohns
Summary: ABO fic for my recent choose my next story


_**Only Modification Astra is not dead, merely in the background**_

Lena was by far the most untypical Omega anyone could ever meet. She was adopted at age 3 and raised in a family of Alpha`s she was raised to be competitive, aggressive, and most of all to never show weakness or submit to anyone. When her brother had fallen from his pedestal she had the reins of the company thrust into her hands and the entire board laughed at her. They all assumed she was to be nought, but for a figurehead, that she would be easily manipulated, they couldn't have been more wrong.

She worked tirelessly to turn her company around, she fought tooth and nail to claw her way back from the black hole her brother had launched them into. She dismantled all his 'projects' and turned L- Corp into a force for good, she made the best decisions she could, and so she was absolutely shocked when she ended up getting a visit from Clark Kent and a young blonde Reporter.

As soon as Kara had entered the room Lena had struggled to take her eyes off her, but she had pulled on all the strength she had beaten into her as a Luthor for the better part of the last 20 years, straightened her spine and ignored the aching feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She ignored the absolute magnetic draw she felt towards the cerulean eyes that seemed to peer into her very soul. When she was attacked and subsequently saved she felt the same draw toward Supergirl, and this confused her, she had never felt any real draw towards any person and now she was feeling it toward two people in one day.

When she later goes to invite Kara to her Gala at first, she justifies it as just good publicity, (it`s not) it has nothing to do with seeing Kara`s eyes watching her, nor the way Kara`s arms flex ever so slightly when Lena bites her lip, nor the way she adjusts her glasses when she becomes flustered (it does). No, it`s really just good publicity, and when she invites Supergirl it is totally for protection if her trap should fail and absolutely not an attempt to see the Valkyrie like beauty again (it totally is). When later that week she has to up the dosage on her suppressants it's totally because of stress, it has nothing to do with the hour she spent dancing in Kara`s arms that night (it is).

Soon she begins to eagerly await the appearance of her favourite reporter and when finally after three months Kara cracks and manages to ask Lena out to dinner she totally doesn't stumble over her words because she is so excited (she does) the night they spend together starts as have many other first dates, Kara insisting on picking up Lena from her apartment, except apparently Kara has made a decision and arrives on Lena's balcony before she is taking back off and whisking Lena away to a nearby mountain top where she has set up a candle lit dinner. Lena had her suspicions, of course, Kara smelt remarkably like Supergirl not that Lena spent much time reminiscing about Kara's smell, but to have the blonde Alpha literally fly her away to a private and romantic getaway for just the two of them was like nothing Lena had ever imagined.

And as Kara tells her the story about how she came to Earth and how so many people feared her and all she had ever wanted was someone to see her for whom she really was, Lena couldn't be mad at the blonde. She could never begrudge someone their want to be seen as they really were. The night lasted well into the evening until they ended up passing the night away cuddled in each other's arms watching the stars, Lena soaking in Kara`s scent as she lay there contentedly listening to Kara speak of the worlds beyond their own.

As weeks pass it becomes abundantly clear to Lena Kara is holding herself back, she never lets herself completely free when in Lena`s presence and when she finally confronts the blonde about it the last answer she had expected was "I don't want to hurt you, but Lena, the thought of you, the thought of us, I don't know if I could control myself"

She spends the next three weeks she works to dig up all of Lex`s research on Kryptonians in an attempt to find a fix for what she faced, to allow her to have Kara in the manner she desires so deeply. She learns more about Kryptonian physiology than she thought possible, and what she learns only sets the fire in her belly burning hotter as she works for a way to finally allow Kara to be with her. By week 4 she finally figures it out with the red sun lamps and a heavily reinforced bunker in her apartment and an enhanced solarium room to allow Kara to regenerate in an emergency she can finally have Kara as she dreams.

The build ended up being the most difficult part of the process, after all, she couldn't risk Lex ever finding out about her and Kara let alone her purchases lest he makes the connection. But finally, after nearly 2 months it is done, she has a room that will allow her to have Kara and Kara to take her in her entirety without fear of hurting each other.

When she finally shows Kara, she sees a fire in Kara`s eyes that make her ache to be devoured to fall to her knees before Kara and take what her Mate to be is willing to give her, to be her to take her over and over again until their scents mix and Kara`s mark stands a proud mirror on her neck as Lena`s graces hers. She barely manages to send off messages to her secretary leaving instructions in her absence before she can barely control herself. Kara managing to finish sending out her own message to Astra just in time. As Kara`s lips meet Lena`s the doors seal and the lights grow more powerful.

Two whole weeks later the pair emerge from the bunker to find much in the outside world hasn't changed, but for them everything has. Kara proudly walks out of the room, Lena`s mark the only blemish on otherwise flawless skin as Lena hold tightly to her, her own body littered with marks and bruises proof of their time together in the room.

The media has an absolute field day when they catch sight of Lena later that day and when she finally manages to get through to Kara she is unsurprised she has been being grilled by Cat Grant for the better part of the day. She decides then and there, screw it, Kara`s her mate, she loves her more than anything in this world, she wants to bear her pups, raise them and eventually grow old by her side. She tells Kara it`s ok, to tell Cat to run the story, to let Cat have the exclusive at least that way they can control the narrative.

How it takes Lex only three hours after the story is printed for him to arrange a hitman to attack Lena and Kara is beyond anyone's guess, Kara manages to disarm and disable the attacker quickly, but the fire Lena sees in her eyes tells her Lex has made his final mistake. Kara`s Alpha has developed a bloodlust now that Lena has been threatened, she is reminded of the time Kal-El had found Lois in danger, he had been willing to go to the ends of the Earth to protect her, Kara was decidedly more pissed. She warns Alex, she knows as soon as Kara left the apartment Lex`s time was ticking down, they try to slow Kara, they really do. The D.E.O. even deploys Kryptonite to stop her at the prison, but nothing works. Apparently, the blood rage she feels means that she is momentarily immune to the Kryptonite.

Kara smashes her way into Lex`s cell and beats the smile off his face before dragging him out and all the way to the fortress of solitude and throwing him in the deepest darkest pit she can find. When Lena finds out what Kara had done she was relieved, she knows that killing Lex no matter how evil he was would weigh heavily on Kara`s conscience if for no other reason than at one point Lena loved him, so when Kara comes home it doesn't take Lena even a moment before she is wrapping her mate tight in her embrace.

When a few months later Lena tells Kara, she is pregnant she has never seen the Kryptonian so ecstatic. She watches as Kara pulls her close for a hug then manages to fly through the nearest brick wall doing cartwheels and somersaults across the city in her joy a she lets her happiness free before she smashes through the wall in another place to start whispering softly to Lena`s stomach where her pups are already beginning to grow.

It doesn't take much for the world to figure out the truth after this, after all a Supergirl shaped hole in the wall can be hard enough to explain to then have a video of Kara flying and somersaulting through the air and crashing back through the all leaves no chance at explaining it away. It is unsurprising when the xenophobes camp out and picket them in an attempt to abuse them for being together, however it gives Kara the perfect excuse to fly Lena to and from work.

The first time a villain attempts to harm Lena in an attempt to get to Kara the world stops and watches as Kara absolutely goes postal on him. She beats the villain to within an inch of his life before throwing him into the deepest hole the D.E.O. has. The message soon becomes clear and none of the villains are willing to ignore it. If you want to live DO NOT go anywhere near Kara`s family.

Cat for her part finds it absolutely perfect the day one of the other outlets runs a story blaming Kara for losing it, using every ounce of her ability to absolutely burry them making it abundantly clear how Kara was only protecting her mate, something which for the longest time humans have excused almost any crime for. And how by being in Kara`s city that makes them like Kara`s surrogate pack and they now know how Kara will protect her pack. The city`s crime rate plummets overnight and the outlet shuts down the next day.

When the babies are born several months later Lena and Kara spend nearly three whole days entombed in the solarium of their apartment, they had discovered in recent weeks that being in direct sunlight made everything clearer and sharper for Lena and their babies more relaxed. Already Alex was citing this as proof that Lena would gain some type of powers and the babies would share their mothers Kryptonian heritage. To say J`onn was terrified was an understatement, he was already forcing 2 tactical teams to undergo training from Calex to act as Nannies for the children when their mothers were busy.

By the time the babies were born to say Kara was an overexcited puppy would have been the understatement of the century. As soon as the babies were born she held all three in her arms and let out the strongest blast of protective pheromones she could to make sure none would ever harm her pups. Lena for her part did the same, the scents mingling and building on the babies until they were s strong an agent in a nearby room fled from its strength.

The babies were named Eliza, Alexandra, and Astra. When their namesakes finally get to meet their nieces and grandchildren it immediately becomes apparent that the new parents are going to have to watch out. Alex already telling her namesake all about how she`s going to train her to be an agent when she gets older, just like she had her mommy. Eliza promising to tell them all the funny stories from when Kara fell to Earth and Astra swearing a Kryptonian blood oath to protect all three.


End file.
